Elephant
by Black Key
Summary: Drabble, Chibi YunJae With YooSu & SiBum.


Suatu hari di musim panas, di rumah keluarga Choi hanya terlihat tiga orang saja: Choi Yoochun (18), Choi Jaejoong (5) & Jung Yunho (5). Maklum saja kedua orang tua Yoochun dan Jaejoong (SiBum) lagi berbulan madu untuk yang kesekian kalinya sekalian merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 18, sedangkan orang tua Yunho (HanChul) lagi keluar kota dalam rangka urusan bisnis, alhasil sang anak tercinta pun dititipkan ke rumah tetangga yang akhirnya membuat akhir pekan Yoochun serasa di surga karena harus mengurusi dua bocah kecil yang tingkahnya membahagianakn hati *DiCekekYoochun.

Yoochun: Joongie, Udahan mainnya. Kalian udah dua jam main-main, sekarang mandi, makan siang terus tidur siang *Neriakan YunJae yang lagi asik main dikolam renang.

Jaejoong: Kita nggak lagi main-main Chunnie hyung, benarkan Yunnie.

Yunho: Ne... Kita kan lagi berenang.

Yoochun: *Nongol 4 buah segitiga siku" dijidat lebarnya* Terserah kalian tadi mau nggapain, sekarang udahan *Jewer kuping YunJae seret kekamar mandi*

Akhirnya setelah dijewer dan diseret paksa oleh Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun beranjak dari kolam renang dan pindah ke kamar mandi tapi bukan untuk mandi seperti yang diperintahkan Yoochun melainkan main busa di bath up.

Jaejoong: Gajahnya Yunnie kecil yah *Natapin Piii... nya Yunho*

Yunho: Punya Joongie juga *Balas natapin.

Jaejoong:Tapi gajahnya Chunnie hyung besar loh.

Yunho: Jinjja?

Jaejoong: Um... Punya Su-ie hyung juga.

Yunho: Joongie perlah lihat gajahnya Su-ie hyung juga?

Jaejoong: Ne... waktu Junsu hyung main kuda-kudaan berdua sama Chunnie hyung *Wajah polos.

Yunho: Jinjja? *Natap Jaejoong

Jaejoong: Ne... Joongie pengen punya gajah yang besar kaya punya Chunnie hyung.

Yunho: Nanti kalau udah besar gajahnya Yunnie juga bakal besar kaya punya Chunnie hyung.

Jaejoong: Jinjja? *Natap Yunho*

Yunho: Um... *Nganggukin kepala.

Yoochun: *Tiba" Nongol* Aish... Joongie! Yunnie! Kenapa belum selesai juga mandinya. Hyung ada kencan nanti jam setengah dua sama Junsu. Ayo cepat mandinya.

Jaejoong: Mandiin hyung *Manjanya kumat*

Yunho: Sini Yunnie aja yang mandiin Jongie.

Jaejoong: Asik... *Senang*

Yoochun: Nggak-nggak, kalian berdua hyung yang mandiin *Narik YunJae dari dalam bath up, ngebilas badan YunJae dengan air. Acara mandi pun kacau karena Yoochun yang maksa mandiin YunJae tapi Yunho kekeh mau mandiin Jaejoong.

Setelah acara mandi yang sedikit heboh sekarang YunJae pun terlihat duduk rapi di ruang makan, ceritanya mau makan siang tapi dari tadi Yoochun nggak selesai-selesai masaknya.

Yunho: Chunnie hyung bisa masak ya? *Natap Jaejoong*

Jaejoong: Bisa.

Yunho: Masak apa?

Jaejoong: Masak air.

Yunho: *Angguk-anggukin kepala* Terus kita makan apa sekarang?

Jaejoong: Molla...

Yoochun: *Datang bawa makanan* Cepat makannya terus tidur siang, hyung mau ke rumah Junsu habis ini jadi kalian jangan nakal berdua di rumah *Ningalin YunJae buat siap" kencan ma Junsu.

YunJae: *Mulai makan*

Yunho: Kayanya Chunnie hyung nggak bisa masak deh Joongie *Natapin piring yang isinya mie*

Jaejoong: Sepertinya, tapi kata appa Chunnie hyung pandai berkebun.

Yunho: Jinjja?

Jaejoong: Um... lihat aja tuh jidatnya lebar begitu, cocok buat lahan pertanian.

Yunho: *Bengong.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 9 malam, YunJae udah tidur dari satu jam yang lalu sekarang yang masih bangun cuma Yoochun & Junsu. Setelah kencan tadi siang, Junsu ikut ke rumah Yoochun. dan sekarang keduanya lagi ada di dalam kamar Yoochun.

Junsu: Chunnie, ini udah malam. Su-ie pulang aja ya *Natap Yoochun*

Yoochun: Jangan. mending Su-Ie nginap aja kan udah malam juga, lagian di rumahmu juga nggak ada orang kan.

Junsu: Iya sih, umma dan appa lagi keluar kota jengung haraboji yang lagi sakit.

Yoochun: Tuhkan, mending disini aja *Duduk ngerapet ma Junsu*

Junsu: Nggak apa-apa nih kalau aku nginep?

Yoochun: Nggak dong, aku malah senang kalau kau mau nginep *Elus-elus paha Junsu, kecup-kecup pipi Junsu*

Junsu: Chunnie, jangan nakal ah... *Merona malu*

Yoochun: Nggak usah malu-malu gitu, aku tahu kamu juga mau kok. Iya kan *Ngerlingin mata ke Junsu.

Junsu: *Bulshing* Jangan ah, nanti dilihat orang *Nyingkirin tangan Yoochun yang main dipahanya.

Yoochun: Udah nggak ada siapa-siapa kok, Joongie ma Yunnie udah tidur dari tadikan *Elus-elus paha Junsu lagi*

Junsu: Tapi kalau mereka bangun gimana? *Nangkap tangan Yoochun yang mau ngebuka kancing bajunya.

Yoochun: Nggak akan, percaya deh. Mau kan? Aku pengen banget nih *Natap Junsu penuh harapan.

Junsu: *Anggukin kepala pelan*

Yoochun: *Dorong Junsu keatas ranjang, buka baju masing-masing, kecup sana kecup sini, elus sana elus sini, cium sana cium sini, raba sana raba sini, gigit sana gigit sini, hisap sana hisap sini*

Jaejoong: Tuh kan Joongie bilang juga apa, gajahnya Chunnie hyung ma Su-Ie hyung tuh besar *Natap YooSu yang lagi manin kuda-kudaan di atas ranjang*

Yunho: *Ikut natap YooSu, Angguk-anggukin kepala*

YooSu: *Serempak malingin wajah kearah YunJae yang lagi jongkok di pinggir ranjang sambil natapin mereka* KYYAAA!

Junsu: *Tendang Yoochun, Tarik selimut nutupin badan*

Yoochun: *Jatuh kelantai nabrak meja*

Junsu: Chunnie bodoh! *Mungutin baju lari masuk kedalam kamar mandi*

Yoochun: *Panik makai pakaiannya*

YunJae: *Bengong natapin YooSu sampai nggak gerak-gerak dari tempat semula*

Yoochun: Joongie... Yunnie... kenapa kalian bangun *Mijitin jidatnya yang tambah lapang*

Jaejoong: Yunnie pengen lihat gajahnya hyung, makanya Joongie ajak kesini *Wajah polos.

Yoochun: Aish kalian... *Geregetan* Su-Ie... aku... *Nyamperin Junsu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi*

Junsu: Aku nggak mau denger apa pun dari kamu. Yoochun bodoh!

Yoochun: Su... jangan gini dong, ini kan cuma nggak sengaja aja.

Yunho: Joongie ini apa? *Nyodorin kondom yang bertebaran di lantai*

Jaejoong: Molla, Hyung ini apa *Nyodorin kondom ke YooSu*

Junsu: Yoochun Bodoh! Kita putus! *Pergi ningalin Yoochun.

Yoochun: *Shock* Andwae! Su... tunggu, aku bisa jelasin.

Jaejoong: Hyung ini apa? *Nanya lagi, sambil narik" celana Yoochun*

Yoochun: Permen karet. *Lari nyusul Junsu.

Jaejoong: Permen karet? *Natap Yunho*

Yunho: *Balas natap Jaejoong*

Jaejoong: Buat Joongie! *Teriak senang*

Yunho: Yunnie juga mau. *Mungutin kondom yang bertebaran di lantai bareng Jaejoong*

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian putusnya YooSu, Yoochun tampak tak bersemangat.

Yoochun: Umma, appa, aku berangkat deluan ya *Kecup pipi Kibum n Siwon*

Siwon: Chunnie kenapa kok kaya yang lesu.

Kibum: Nggak tahu juga.

Siwon: Nanti setelah dia pulang coba tanyakan dia lagi ada masalah apa.

Kibum: Ne...

Yunho: Chunnie hyung baru putus dari Su-Ie hyung.

Siwon: Su-Ie? Maksudnya Junsu?

Yunho: Ne ahjussi, Junsu hyung sepupunya Yunnie.

Siwon: Pantas aja dia lesu, baru putus cinta ternyata.

Kibum: Mereka putus kenapa? kayanya mereka nggak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya.

Siwon: Kau tahu Chunnie jadian dengan Junsu?

Kibum: Tentu saja, aku kan umma yang baik jadi tahu segala sesuatu tentang anak-anakku. Joongie dan Yunnie tahu kenapa Chunnie hyung putus dengan Junsu hyung? *Natapin YunJae*

YunJae: *Gelengin kepala*

Jaejoong: Joongie nggak tahu umma, tapi waktu itu kan Yunnie pengen ngelihat gajahnya Chunnie hyung ya, kita masuk ke kamarnya Chunnie hyung waktu Chunnie hyung lagi main kuda-kudaan sama Junsu hyung diatas tempat tidur. terus ya umma, Chunnie hyung-nya di tendang sama Junsu hyung sampai jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Yunho: Benar ahjumma, Chunnie hyung sama Su-Ie hyung juga nggak pakai baju. terus Su-Ie hyung marah gitu ke Chunnie hyung.

Jaejoong: Ne... Su-Ie hyung bilang Chunnie Hyung bodoh.

Yunho: Kita juga dikasih permen karet sama Chunnie hyung.

Jaejoong: Ne umma, ada yang rasa strowberry tapi permen karetnya nggak bisa di makan *Wajah polos.

Yunho: *Anggukin kepala setuju ma Jaejoong*

Siwon: *Kesedak Susu*

Kibum: *Bengong*

Siwon: Kau umma yang baikkan yang tahu segala sesuatu tentang anak-anaknya, berarti kau tahu juga kelakukan Yoochun ini *Natap Kibum Tajam*

Kibum: *Gelengin kepala* Aku nggak tahu sama sekali, mian Wonnie *Wajah penuh penyesalan*

Siwon: Aish... Aku berangkat sekarang, kita bicara nanti malam *Kesal, beranjak pergi*

Yunho: Siwon Jussie marah kah? *Natap Kibum n Jaejoong*

Kibum: Nggak kok sayang *Elus" rambutnya Yunho, nyusul Siwon*

Jaejoong: Appa kenapa marah kaya Su-Ie hyung? Padalahkan appa sama umma juga suka main kaya Chunnie n Su-Ie hyung *Wajah polos sambil natapin SiBum*

Kibum: *Refleks jatuhin tas kerja Siwon*

Siwon: *Kepleset di lantai*

SiBum: *Saling tatap-tatapan*

Kibum: Siwon Bodoh! *Lempar tas Siwon ke wajah sang pemilik, pergi naik ke lantai atas, Ngambek*

YunJae: *Bengong*

Kali ini buat drabble YunJae, Ini buat yang kemarin minta di buatkan drabble YunJae ma Dean. Maaf kalau ceritanya garing #DeepBow


End file.
